


Black Eye

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sorta Fluffy, jensen injured (Not major), misha hogs the bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written for the prompt(Person A - You Hog The BedPerson B - I do not. That is false informationPerson A - Last night, I ended up falling on the floor and you woke up, IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR BED NOT ON YOUR SIDE, asking me why I was on the floor.Person B - That doesn't prove anythingPerson A - YES IT DOES)





	Black Eye

Misha groaned, as he rolled over in bed, in search of his partners warm arms. All he found was the coldness of the empty bed. Slowly opening one eye, immediately blinded by the sunlight flooding into the room, he noticed the bed was empty. He rolled over again and got out of bed, pulling the gown from the end of the bed on his way through.

Walking into the kitchen, he found Jensen sitting in the apartment’s kitchen. Everything seemed normal, he was sat at the table, newspaper in front of him, coffee mug in front of him, his glasses… wait a minute, he’s wearing sunglasses…

“Erm, Jen, honey, why are you wearing sunglasses inside?” Misha waded over to the bench to pour himself some coffee.

“Because you hog the bed, that’s why.”

Misha turned around to face Jensen, “What? I do not. That is false information!”

Jensen scoffed, bringing his hand up to face, removing his sunglasses, revealing his very black and blue bruised left eye, “I beg to differ, Mish. Last night I ended up falling on the floor and when you woke up, not to mention in the middle of our bed and not on your own side, you had the decency to ask me why I was on the floor.” Jensen pouted, slipping his sunglasses back on.

Misha sighed, taking a sip from his coffee cup. “That doesn’t prove anything, you could have accidentally done that yourself.”

“Yes, it does…” Jensen continued.

Misha poured some coffee into his favourite mug before making his way over to the dining table, before placing the mug onto the table. He wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck, “I’m sorry, babe. I’ll try to stay on my own side from now on.” Misha mumbled into his neck.

Jensen scoffed, “You better. Otherwise you will be sleeping on the couch.”

“Yes dear.” Misha followed his sentence with a chuckle.

“Mish, I’m serious…” Jensen replied.

“Yes, I know.”


End file.
